Royal Wedding
by Seddie530
Summary: "Arriba perezosos del Manhattan, Gossip Girl aquí, tu mejor y única fuente para enterarte de lo que pasa en las escandalosas vidas, de la élite de Manhattan, parece que hoy es un gran día para todos, pero sobre todo para mí" . Secuela de "The Wrong Goodbye"


_**Waazzaaa! Vas Happenin? xDD Bueno aquí les traigo la secuela de "The Wrong Goodbye".**_

_**El siguiente One-Shot está inspirado en Chuck Bass y Blair Waldorf, Personajes de Gossip Girl que considero son los mejores que eh visto en mi vida.**_

_**Los personajes usados en este Fic no son míos, yo solo los tomo por unos minutos para manipularlos y entretener a los demás, sin fines de lucro.**_

_**DATO!**_

_**Gossip Girl es en este fic es un Blog Cibernético chismoso como lo dice su nombre, "Chica chismosa", Que al parecer tiene un dueño no identificado que puede enviar información a todos los teléfonos de Nueva York.**_

_Gossip Girl: letra cursiva._

"_**Royal Wedding"**_

**Canción: Heartlines - Florence and the Machine**

En algún lugar de Nueva York: 12:53 pm

Dos autos, uno perseguido por motos negras donde aparentemente iban reporteros abordándolas, uno de los autos abordados por Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson, y el otro por Nathaniel "Nate" Archivald, **(Alta estatura, Cabello castaño claro, Ojos azules y el mejor amigo de Freddie)**

-Un paparazzi?- Le pregunta Nate al chofer con un deje de preocupación.

-Parece que persiguen el auto de enfrente, Son agresivos- Respondió el chofer.

-Agh-Dijo Nate haciendo una mueca de fastidio-Es el auto de mis amigos.

Las motos conducían a una gran velocidad detrás del auto Benson mientras dentro de este, ajenos de lo que pasaba afuera, Sam y Freddie conversaban.

-Tengo que decirle a Louis que se olvide de la Boda -Decía Sam tomando las manos de Freddie.

-¿Tu...Estas segura de esto? ¡Piensa Sam! Una boda, un príncipe, es todo lo que siempre has querido -Preguntaba Freddie rápidamente.

-¡No!-Lo corto Sam-Tu eres lo que quiero…Te amo, Amo… Cada parte de ti, ¡No pude decirle a Louis que jamás lo dejaría porque sabía que no era verdad! Eres tú, Al que no quiero perder –Terminó de decir Sam para después ser besada por Freddie.

-De acuerdo y... ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?-Pregunto Freddie con los ojos cerrados aun aturdido por el beso.

-Bueno primero debo decirle a Louis que se acabo y luego, No sé, Podemos marcharnos-Dijo Sam en un tono que denotaba desespero y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-Sam no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte, podemos criar a ese bebe aquí-Respondió Freddie tomándola de la mejilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Justo en la ventana de atrás se vio a una de las motos tomándoles fotografías por la ventana.

-Mira ellos-Dijo Sam desviando la vista a la ventana mientras Freddie volteaba a mirar.

En el otro auto…

Suena el teléfono de Nathaniel-Hola Abuelo, Si, ahora voy camino al aeropuerto, Es que me eh distraído un poco en casa de Sam-Termino de decir el ojiazul

-¿Al Aeropuerto?, Creí que habían dicho que iríamos al Palace-Pregunto el chofer mirando a Nate por el espejo retrovisor.

-No, No, No, Oye, Te llamo más tarde-Dijo Nate cortando la llamada- No lo entiende, Mi vuelo despega en 25 minutos -Termino de decir el ojiazul.

-Ok, Tomare el retorno y estaremos en el aeropuerto en un segundo-Respondió el chofer.

-Correcto, gracias-Dijo Nate mirando las motos de al frente.

-Esos motoristas parecen estar fuera de control-Decía el chofer.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-Grito Nate abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Las motocicletas iban en un Zigzag y sus ruedas rechinaban, Los motoristas y el auto Benson iban a gran velocidad aun cuando se aproximaban a una curva bastante cerrada, Las motos disminuyeron su velocidad, Pero al auto no le dio tiempo de hacer lo mismo y termino estrellándose violentamente contra el muro de la vía, mientras los motoristas se dieron a la fuga.

-¡Oh por Dios!- Grito Nate antes de abrir la puerta y correr hacia el destrozado auto...

* * *

_**2 semanas antes...Después de los sucesos de "The Wrong Goodbye"**_

_**Canción: I'm in here – Sia (Piano)**_

Sam había tenido un atraso, esto acompañado de nauseas, Antojos y Cambios de humor repentinos, Opto por hacerse una prueba de embarazo, Positivo, Estaba embarazada…

La rubia tenía una gran duda... ¿Quién era el padre? Para obtener tal respuesta se hizo un examen para saber quién era el padre de él o la bebe, Salió del hospital con el sobre en sus manos...

"_Era hace una vez una princesa en ciernes, atormentada por la duda de quién será el futuro papá...Pero ya es hora de averiguarlo... ¿Sera Freddie? ¿O Louis quizá?"_

30 minutos después: Casa de Freddie: 12:36 pm

Freddie estaba bebiendo un vaso de tequila usando su laptop cuando Sam entra a la habitación.

-Freddie...- Empezó a Decir Sam pero antes de que pudiera continuar Freddie le cortó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya nos dijimos todo lo que nos teníamos que decir la última vez que nos vimos-Dijo mirando hacia ella un poco resentido.

-Estoy embarazada-Dijo Sam de forma directa, mientras Freddie miraba el vaso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo- Es...De Louis, No quería que te enterases de alguien más, y te preguntaras si el bebe era tuyo.

-Muy considerada-Dijo mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Sí, Bueno, Si se algo de Freddie Benson es, que la paternidad no entra en su estilo de vida-Decía la rubia retándolo.

-Te habrás sentido muy aliviada al ver que no vas a tener un hijo mío – Decía Freddie esta vez mirándola con su cara de Nomeimportaloquedigassoyfreddiebenson- Eso habría dañado tu cuento de hadas.

-Este cuento de hadas es... Complicado- Dijo Sam con un hilo de voz.

Por la puerta del cuarto, entra un perro un poco viejo y se acerca a examinar a Sam.

-Sam, Te presento a mi perro, Monkey-Dijo Freddie mirando al Can.

-Pero... Nate dijo que te deshacías de el- Dijo Sam asombrada.

-Me encariñe de él como si fuera mi hijo- Dijo Freddie mirando a Sam a los ojos-Me pareció lo más responsable.

Ella lo miro con dolor y dijo-Mejor me voy.

-Si-Respondió Freddie si apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Louis me está esperando-Dijo Sam.

-Está bien-Dijo Freddie aun con los ojos en los de la Rubia.

Sam se disponía a irse, Pero antes de hacer tal cosa dijo-Una gran parte de mi, si quería que fuera tuyo.

Y luego Sam se fue dejando a un desolado y asombrado Freddie.

* * *

**Canción: I'm in here – Sia (Versión normal)**

3 semanas después de que Sam le dio la noticia del embarazo a Freddie...Este de alguna forma se repuso, estaba bien, o por lo menos lo aparentaba.

Sam llamo a Freddie…

Freddie atiende el teléfono, pero tarda unos segundos tomando el valor para hablar- Hola Sam.

-Necesito tu consejo-Dijo Sam con voz temblorosa- Tu has encontrado tu camino y yo eh perdido el mío.

-Creía que Sam Puckett no se perdía- Dijo Freddie que a diferencia de Sam se oía bastante relajado.

-Yo tampoco pero...Al final acabe en Brooklyn-Decía Sam.

-¿Y Louis no puede ayudarte?-Pregunto Freddie con voz fría.

-No, Solo tu-Dijo Sam mientras empezaba a respirar agitadamente-¿Crees que podrías querer al hijo de otro?-Pregunto Sam.

Se hizo un gran silencio.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-Dijo finalmente Freddie con un deje de asombro.

A lo que Sam al borde del llanto respondió-Estoy, Penalizada...No puedo moverme, ni respirar, Tienes que ayudarme-Dijo Sam.

Freddie con su voz fría de nuevo le dijo-No puedo tomar esta decisión por ti, tendrás que vivir con eso.

-Pero...-Empezó Sam con el nudo en la garganta-Tu eres la decisión correcta.

-No me imagino, Que pueda ser un error casarte con el padre de tu hijo ¿Sabes? -Respondió Freddie disfrazando su tristeza con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia para después cortar la llamada.

* * *

2 Días más tarde...

**Canción: Athlete - Wild Wolves**

Esta vez era Freddie quien fue a Buscar a Sam, Ella estaba en la sala de la casa usando su teléfono cuando el castaño la sorprende.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Sam sintiendo deja vu.

-Vine por nosotros Sam- Decía Freddie con voz Seria.

-¿Qué nosotros?-Pregunto una muy confundida Sam.

-El nosotros que debí comprender cuando me llamaste-Empezó a decir Freddie mirándola a los ojos-El nosotros que no solo somos tu y yo, si no tu, yo y tu bebe.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que escogiera a Louis?-Pregunto Sam.

-Me pareció injusto que fuera yo quien te quitara la felicidad-Dijo Freddie arrepentido.

-¿Y escogiste aquel momento para hacerlo?-Pregunto Sam burlándose un poco.

-Nunca eh sido muy oportuno-Respondió Freddie avergonzado-Estaba equivocado, que Louis sea el padre de tu hijo no te obliga a nada, debes estar conmigo-Dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Sam hipnotizada por los ojos del castaño.

-Porque voy a querer a ese bebé tanto como te quiero a ti-Dijo acercándose a sus labios con intención de besarla pero los interrumpe el sonido del celular de Sam-¿Quién es?

-Gossip Girl, alguien le dijo que estoy aquí contigo, tengo que salir de aquí no quiero que le llegue una foto a Louis y venga a buscarme-Dijo Sam con intenciones de irse.

-Espera-Le dijo Freddie tomándola del brazo-Voy contigo-Termino con una sonrisa.

Freddie tomo su mano y la beso mirándola a los ojos, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Nate entra a la habitación haciendo que se separen de golpe.

-Hola, perdonen pero quería saber, han visto lo de Gossip Girl?-Pregunto Nathaniel.

-Salimos inmediatamente-Dijo Freddie tomando su saco.

-Tengo un coche esperándome –Informo el ojiazul

-Yo también- Dijo Sam tomando su bolso.

-Perfecto, entonces saldremos por el garaje-Termino de decir Nate.

Después de eso los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos coches.

* * *

5 días Después del accidente… 10:15 pm…Sam despertó del coma.

**Canción: M83 - Outro**

Sam se encontraba en la cama del hospital llorando a chorros, ¿Dónde estaba su bebé?...

La doctora entra lentamente a la habitación para decirle la noticia a Sam que se encontraba en compañía de Serena **(Mejor amiga de Sam, Rubia de ojos azules ¿Casualidad? No lo creo)**

La doctora Suspira- Lo siento, Sam, Perdiste al bebe- Dice mientras en el silencio de la habitación se oían los sollozos de Sam.

Sam siguió llorando a chorros unos minutos más hasta que recordó algo…

-¿Dónde está Freddie?-Dijo mirando a la Doctora y a Serena sucesivamente.

Serena mira a la doctora y esta asiente dándole permiso para darle tal noticia a la rubia, Luego de un largo suspiro Serena opta por decirle…

-¡¿Qué?!-Dice Sam preocupada.

-El llego al Hospital, se durmió, y jamás despertó-Dijo Serena con una voz relajada ocultando su preocupación.

….

El mismo día 4:11 pm, Sam esta en el templo del hospital.

Se arrodilla ante la cruz y dice-Por favor Dios, Te llevaste a mi bebe, No quiero que te lleves a Freddie también-Dijo esto y hubo un gran silencio, al fondo del cuarto se escuchaba como un tornado o el sonido de las olas, al parecer Sam no lo percibía- Hare cualquier cosa, Prometo mantener la promesa de casarme con Louis, y no acercarme a Freddie otra vez-Termino de decir Sam, Después de esto, Como acto divino se abre la puerta del templo y una enfermera iluminada de una luz blanca le dice.

-¿Sam Puckett? –Pregunta, Sam se da la vuelta para verla- Freddie Benson está preguntando por usted.

…

Sam va a la habitación de Freddie que se encuentra con los ojos cerrados, pero consciente.

-Solo porque no podamos estar juntos- Empieza a decir Sam mirándolo-No significa que no te ame-Después de esto la rubia sale de la habitación.

Después de que la chica se fue, Freddie abrió los ojos un poco y movió su mano...

* * *

**Canción: Kick You to the Curb - Pony**

3 meses después... Día de la Boda...

"_Arriba perezosos del Manhattan, Gossip Girl aquí, tu mejor y única fuente para enterarte de lo que pasa en las escandalosas vidas, de la élite de Manhattan, parece que hoy es un gran día para todos, pero sobre todo para mí" _

8:32

Dorota fue a despertar a Serena.

-¡Señorita Serena! ¡Por fin ah llegado! ¿Puede creerlo? ¡Qué emoción!-Decía la mujer con emoción mientras ponía la ropa de la chica en la cama y esta la miraba sonriendo-Llevo toda la mañana sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera ah llegado la boda.

-¿Dónde está Sam?-Pregunto Serena.

-Ah ido a la última prueba del vestido-Respondió la mujer aun con una sonrisa en el rostro-Los demás, incluido el chico solitario **(Dan Humphrey, Odiado por Freddie, Querido/Odiado por Sam, un chico clase media, el amor platónico de Serena) **vienen aquí para el buffet de desayuno-Dijo la mujer-Vístase y coma algo, necesitara fuerzas para hoy.

Serena solo sonreía frente a la emoción de la mujer.

….

"_Erase una vez, la princesa Sam fue una reina virgen, y su rey se llamaba Benson ¿Quién hubiera pensado que en tan poco tiempo convertiría su diadema, en una tiara real?"_

**(Aquí se ve como Sam va caminando por las aceras de Manhattan hacia la prueba del vestido, imaginen :D )**

"_Yo también eh recorrido un largo camino, eh estado un tiempo fuera de la acción, pero si creen que eh estado reflexionando sobre mi persona y lo que les eh hecho a los demás, les aseguro que no pueden estar más lejos de la realidad, estaba planeando mi vuelta"_

**(Aquí se ve como Nate está en toalla arreglándose para el buffet e_e)**

"_Así que si fuera ustedes vigilaría este espacio, porque pronto llegará la nueva Gossip Girl"_

**(Aquí se ve a Humphrey buscando un traje en pijama y con una taza de café en la mano)**

"_¿Y Cual será mi primera entrada? Lo único que les puedo decir es que, deberían rogar para que no escriba sobre ustedes"_

* * *

Dan va bajando las escaleras a la sala, Donde lo esperaba su padre sentado con un moño de traje en la mano.

-Ten-Dijo Rufus dándole el moño a su hijo- Lo lleve en mi boda, son de buena suerte-Termino de decir sonriendo.

-Gracias, aunque, no sé porque me los das, si no soy yo el que se va a casar-Dijo Dan confundido.

-Bueno formas parte de la boda es casi lo mismo ¿Qué...? ¿Me recuerdas que pintas en la boda?-Pregunto Rufus haciendo una mueca cómica haciendo reír a Dan.

-Le hice un favor a Louis la semana pasada, y me ah invitado a la boda, pensé que sería mejor que quedarme sentado en un banco, ¿No?-Dijo Dan tomando un sorbo de café.

-¿No tienes una cita hoy, o es que Serena y tu siguen fingiendo?-Pregunto Rufus** (Verán, Dan y Serena habían estado fingiendo salir juntos porque Sam se los pidió, ya que Sam había estado pasando mucho tiempo con Dan, Louis había pensado que esta lo engañaba con él, así que le mintió diciéndole el y Serena la ayudaban a mantenerse oculta de la prensa, mientras Sam le ayudaba a Dan con Serena e_e Lo se, es confuso)**

-Cuando Sam y Louis digan "Acepto", Serena y yo diremos que ya no queremos estar juntos y volveremos a ser amigos-Respondió Dan mirando el periódico mientras Rufus asentía.

-Yo creo que todo esto es una distracción de tu enamoramiento hacia Sam-Dijo el hombre mirando a Dan.

Dan dejo de ver el periódico y lo miro-No, No… Cualquier idea de Sam y yo huyendo ah desaparecido-Respondió inseguro-Y Si alguien puede destrozar esta boda no soy yo es...

* * *

Freddie estaba desayunando en su casa, cuando su "Cómplice" para arruinar la boda de Sam llegaba. 8:47 am

El falso padre llego y le tendió un uniforme idéntico al que llevaba puesto a Freddie.

-Oh, Lo siento, padre, yo ya no juego a esos juegos-Respondió con la taza de té en su mano aun sin tomar el traje y una sonrisita socorrona en su rostro.

-Necesitarás esto para burlar la seguridad de la iglesia-Dijo el hombre, y ahora si Freddie tomo el uniforme mientras el falso padre tomaba asiento en la mesa-¿Repasamos el plan?-Pregunto.

A lo que Freddie respondería-Por favor.

-El té del padre Smithye se complementará esta tarde con tranquilizantes en vez de sacarina, cuando no pueda llevar a cabo la ceremonia, no le quedara otra opción que pedírme a mí que lo haga por el-Decía el monegasco mientras Freddie lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-Durante la ceremonia cuando pregunte si alguien se opone, entras tú.

Freddie completaría diciendo- y le digo al mundo que la semana pasada Sam fue contigo a la iglesia, y te confeso que sigue enamorada de mi.

-Vollá, de un golpe salvarás a Sam de un futuro sin amor, y yo salvaré a Mónaco de un príncipe desagradecido-Empezó a decir el Hombre-Es como dices tú, una situación en la que todos ganamos-Dijo mientras Freddie lo miraba sonriendo y levantando las cejas-¿Estás preparado?

-Ni te lo imaginas-Respondió el castaño con un sonrisa-¿Agua?-Le pregunto al padre, de forma intencional.

-Mercí-Respondió esté tomando un vaso mientras Freddie le servía agua con una sonrisita sospechosa.

* * *

**Canción: Rondo in C Major, Op. 51 – Beethoven**

En la casa de Sam, todos estaban llegando al Buffet... 8:56 am

Serena bajaba las escaleras a la sala donde se veía un ambiente alegre y movido.

-Oh, Serena-Dijo Louis en cuanto la vio-Estoy muy nervioso-Le dijo a la Rubia mientras esta lo miraba sonriendo-¿Puedes creerlo? Ella va a casarse conmigo-Dijo el chico feliz-Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo-Terminó de decir y se fue riéndose felizmente a hablar con los invitados.

Cuando Louis se retiro Dorota vio que Serena se había quedado pensativa respecto a las palabras del príncipe.

-No se preocupe, Señorita Serena-Empezó a decirle-Encontrará a alguien que la quiera así-Dijo la mujer para luego retirarse también.

Serena, Solo sonrió, y como por arte de magia, Dan iba entrando a la casa y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Serena con una sonrisa que esta le devolvió.

* * *

En alguna parte de la casa en el Buffet de desayuno...

-Gracias por ayudarme a repasar esto una vez más, quería asegurarme de saber todos los pasos -Dijo Louis a su madre mientras danzaban-¿Está todo bien? Pareces…

-¿Sorprendida de que el día allá llegado? Así es-Dijo la mujer- Estaba segura de que tu futura esposa humillaría a nuestra familia-Termino de decir.

Louis paro de Bailar-Bueno, Ya no tienes que preocuparte -Dijo el príncipe mirando a su madre-Pues la nueva imagen positiva de la familia Real Monegasca, Esta intacta.

Y Sam, se ah convertido en una compañera de lo más apropiada –Empezó a decir la mujer-La prensa a exaltado el desafortunado accidente, no puedo haber planeado algo mejor-Termino de decir riéndose.

Louis mirándola dijo-No puedo creer que hables así del día de mi boda-Mi relación con Sam no es un trato comercial.

-Todas la relaciones lo son-Le respondió a su hijo-A veces eres afortunado, tienes el amor como un bonus, esperemos que sigas teniendo suerte-Termino de decir la madre a su hijo para luego retirar dejando a su hijo pensante.

* * *

En otra parte del Buffet...

Estaba la madre de Sam, El padre de Sam, y el actual esposo de la madre de Sam en la mesa del Buffet charlando sobre la boda.

-No dejo de pensar que se me olvida algo-Decía la Señora Puckett-Lo eh repasado todo; El fotógrafo, el servicio de Catering, los programas, todo bien, Ahí algo que se me pasa-Seguía diciendo pensativa la mujer.

-Seguro que todo está bien, nunca olvidas nada-Dijo Cyrus, el actual esposo de la señora-Es una de tus mejores y peores cualidades-Termino de decir mientras su esposa se le quedo mirando y el padre de Sam se reía.

Una de las organizadoras se acerco a ellos y les dijo-Como sabrán, los padres de la novia bailaran juntos esta noche-A lo que todos asintieron.

-Bueno el padre de la novia está ahí-Dijo Cyrus señalando a Marcus.

-¿Todo listo entonces?-Pregunto la organizadora para después retirarse.

-Hace un buen tiempo que no bailamos-Dijo Marcus a Eleanor.

A lo que la mujer respondió sosteniendo la taza de té-Si, Es cierto, siempre y cuando no me levantes como lo hiciste la última vez-Dijo la mujer para luego retirarse y dejar a los caballeros riéndose.

* * *

Serena caminaba por la casa saludando a los invitados cuando la organizadora se le acerca.

-Serena, El vuelo del padrino de Louis desde Roma se ah retrasado ¿Quieres escoger a otra pareja los cuales son los padrinos por si a caso o escojo uno por ti?-Señalando a un grupo de hombres, entre ellos estaba Dan.

-Yo me ocupo de esto-Les dijo a Dan a los demas tipos para luego acercarse a Serena y la organizadora.

-Dan Humphrey, mi héroe- Dijo Serena burlándose y con una sonrisita.

-Estupendo, gracias-Dijo la organizadora para luego retirarse a su seguir con sus labores.

-Vaya el Dan que conocí cuando salíamos, no sabía dar un paso ¿Y ahora te ofreces de voluntario para bailar?-Pregunto aun sonriendo.

-Bueno eh mejorado mucho, Tuve que hacerlo después de conocerte-Respondió mirándola con una sonrisa-No te hubieras quedado con alguien de dos pies izquierdos durante mucho tiempo-Dijo haciendo pucheros lo que le causo gracia a Serena.

-Bueno me gustaban tus pies izquierdos-Respondió la chica.

-No te preocupes, En cuanto me ponga los zapatos, seguro te pisaré-Informo Dan seriamente.

Después de eso llego Sam al Buffet siendo recibida por su padrastro gritando..

-¡Miren ahí está: La princesa prometida!

-¡Oh, volviste pronto!-Dijo Eleanor también gritando.

- Bueno ahí varios asuntos que atender-Dijo la organizadora- Eh, Antes que nada, La CNN pregunta si quieres que en privado te llamen, Princesa Sam o Señora Grimaldi.

A lo que Sam un poco espantada y sorprendida respondió-Lo siento, yo, eh, ahora, necesito a mi mejor amiga un momento-Termino de decir eso para después tomar a Serena del brazo y subir las escaleras.

Mientras subían Dan burlándose y con una voz de tonto diría-Adelante, Señora Grimaldi-Sam aprovecho y le lanzo un florero que estaba en una mesa cuarto cerca de la escalera.

* * *

Ya en la habitación. Con Serena y Sam…

-¿Señora Grimaldi? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Esto es de verdad?-Pregunto Sam lanzándose en la cama.

-Más vale. De lo contrario, Todas esas placas conmemorativas no servirían de nada-Dijo Serena levantando los brazos.

-¡Oh Dios!-Grito Sam levantándose de la cama-Me voy a casar.

-Estará bien, estará más que bien, será el mejor día de tu vida-Le decía Serena a Sam tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Seguro que nada lo va a arruinar?-Pregunto Sam a Serena.

-Por supuesto que no ¿Qué podría?-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

…

**Canción: Stay - MNDR**

En alguna de las tantas calles de Manhattan, Giorgina, otra de las tantas personas que querían arruinar la boda **(Sam la mando a rehabilitación después de que descubrió que se drogaba y** **trabajaba para Gossip Girl, Aunque sea una loca, es una loca multimillonaria) **caminaba mirando un periódico con su esposo a su lado que llevaba el carrito de su bebe.

-¿"Una verdadera princesa americana"? ¿"La siguiente Diana"? ¡¿Esta gente ya no investiga?!-Pregunto Giorgina mirando el periódico para luego tirarlo en un basurero y seguir su camino.

-Quizá no la conozcan como tu-Le dijo su novio.

-O se han olvidado convenientemente. Bueno, yo no lo eh hecho, esa zorra me mando a rehabilitación y todo para divertirse, si se supone que este es el día más feliz de su vida-Decía Giorgina- No puedo esperar para fastidiárselo-Termino de decir y siguió caminando.

-Se que eres capaz de muchas cosas pero, ¿Cómo vas a entrar a la boda del siglo?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Uniéndome al destroza bodas del siglo-Respondió la pelinegra Sonriendo.

* * *

En la casa de Freddie... 9:48 am

El apareció con un traje de diseño puesto y el uniforme de padre en la mano, no tenía el uniforme de padre lo que extraño al cómplice de Freddie.

-Creí que te estabas cambiando-Dijo el hombre dejando de beber café.

A lo que Freddie extendiéndole el uniforme respondió-Así es.

-¿Y la ropa?-Dijo el hombre tomando el uniforme- Oh- Dijo tomándose el abdomen haciendo una mueca de dolor-¡Oh no!-Decía cerrando los ojos-Lo siento, estoy mareado, ¿Puedo usar el baño?-Pregunto viendo a Freddie que lo veía con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisita.

-No, pero busque uno que pueda utilizar-Dijo aun alzando las cejas burlándose- Y quédese junto a él el resto del día-Decía el castaño- Es posible que tenga una intoxicación alimenticia-Termino de decir sonriendo.

El falso padre miro el tarro de agua.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Pregunto sudando y respirando agitadamente.

-Bueno-Empezó Freddie haciendo una mueca de no saber y pasando un dedo por detrás del oído-Es solo una suposición, Pero es posible que el agua que le eh estado dando toda la mañana sea del grifo del cuarto del imperio Benson en México-Dijo todo esto lentamente arrugando el entrecejo y haciéndose el tonto-Ya ves, No puedo permitirte que arruines la boda de Sam, tú crees que porque la amo, la quiero toda para mí-Dijo esta vez serio el castaño-Pero ya no soy ese hombre, solo quiero que sea feliz, y si casándose con Louis lo es, entonces eso va a suceder-Dijo -Espero que encuentre un baño público pronto y que no haya mucha cola-Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

El falso padre opto por levantarse y caminar apresurado hacia la salida, pero en esta se encontró a la sorpresita de Giorgina.

-Shhh-Dijo la chica poniendo un dedo en su boca indicándole que hiciera silencio y luego con el mismo dedo indico que la siguiera mientras subía al ascensor, la chica suspiro y dijo-Bendícenos padre, tengo la sensación de que estamos a punto de pecar-Y así se cerraron las puertas del ascensor.

…

Afuera de un baño público de Manhattan Giorgina esperaba al padre…10: 17 am

-Estos bebes del mercado negro me ayudaron a superar las nauseas matutinas-Dijo la pelinegra extendiéndole unas pastillas al hombre que aun tenia dolor gástrico.-No te los tomes con Vodka, aprendí por las malas.

-Gracias-Le dijo el hombre-Ahora, ¿Quién eres tú?

-La respuesta a tus oraciones-Le dijo Giorgina burlándose- Por lo que eh escuchado los dos queremos fastidiar la misma boda, lo que nos convierte en almas gemelas, y ahora que estas fuera de combate, creo que necesitas seriamente de mi ayuda-Termino de decir mirándolo burlonamente.

-¿Y porque debería confiar en ti?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Porque es evidente que necesitas un experto.-Dijo sonriendo- Intentas ir por Sam, Pero ella no es el eslabón débil, Es el hombre, Si me das tu disfraz te lo demostrare-Termino de decir extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

El padre dudo un minuto en si confiar en ella o no, pero al final, se lo dio-¿Cómo puedes saber que funcionara?-Pregunto.

-Jesús me debe una-Respondió Giorgina.

* * *

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Manhattan 10:47 am

Nate estaba esperando a Dan, que estaba recogiendo el traje de padrino, Nate se encontraba frente una camioneta de repartición, el chico miraba a la rubia que le resultaba conocida con curiosidad, así que le pregunto-¿No es la recepcionista del St. Regis(Otro negocio de repartición)?.

-Sí, Estoy empacando la comida para el desayuno de ensayo-Respondió la chica-¿No faltan muchas horas para la boda?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero, estoy esperando a un amigo, es uno de los padrinos-Empezó a decir-Yo, eh..

-Eres Nate Archivald, Si-Lo cortó la chica aun con una sonrisa en el rostro- Trabajé en la fiesta de Navidad de tu familia-Termino de decir la rubia.

-Oh, eh...-Empezó a decir Nate pensando una excusa-No, no nos vimos jajá, había mucha gente allí ¿no?- Decía Archivald avergonzado.

-Me firmaste la factura al final de la noche-Le dijo la chica burlándose.

-Si, yo estaba ebrio, si mal no recuerdo-Dijo el chico.

-Y el día antes cuando hicimos el inventario-Le siguió diciendo la rubia mientras abría la puerta del camión, si, ya había terminado de subir la comida y ahora se iba.

-Oh, Lo siento, eh conocido tanta gente-Decía avergonzado Nate.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, no espero que alguien como tú, se acuerde de alguien como yo ¿Verdad?-Dijo cerrando la puerta-Si me disculpas-Se despidió con una sonrisa la rubia, para después arrancar el coche, dejando a Nate decepcionado de sí mismo.

En eso Dan viene de regreso de buscar el traje.

-¿Quién era?-Pregunto Humphrey.

-Alguien que debería haber recordado-Empezó a decir Nate-No sé, tal vez es mi defecto, le prestó demasiada atención a las chicas malas, y no suficiente a las buenas.

-Bueno, si nos fijamos en los defectos, yo no empezaría por ese-Dijo Dan.

-Quiero decir, estoy aquí, solo, en la boda de la chica con la que estuve media vida pensando que me casaría (Si, Nate y Sam salieron, y mucho tiempo) ¿Y porque? porque otra más de mis relaciones ah estado basada en mentiras.

-Bueno, No todas han sido así-Decía Dan tratando de consolarlo.

-Tal vez deba admitir que las relaciones honestas no existen, y dejar de buscar una-Dijo Nate.

-No, eso es una locura, claro que existen-Respondió Dan.

-Sabes que el mundo es un desastre, cuando sabes que la persona más honesta que conoces es Freddie Benson ¿Cómo ah pasado?

-De eso mismo quería hablarte-Empezó a decir Dan-Tenemos que asegurarnos de que hoy no sea el día en el que pretenda ser honesto.

-Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando yo- Termino de decir Archivald.

Y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su destino…

* * *

Ya en la iglesia 11:57 am

Serena y Sam se arreglaban para la ceremonia…

-En tan solo unas horas toda mi vida va a cambiar -Dijo Sam mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Bueno, No tanto, total ya eras de la realeza -Decía Serena mientras se arreglaba el pelo también-Aunque tú misma te hubieras proclamado y tu reino fueran las escaleras de tu casa pero vas tener que gobernar un país entero, serás una princesa de verdad ¿Qué se siente tener lo que siempre has querido?-Termino de decir Serena.

A lo que Sam respondería- Dime lo tu, Te vi con Humphrey esta mañana, y la falsa conexión se ah vuelto verdadera.

-Yo no lo creo-Respondió Serena un poco desilusionada.

-¡Serena Van Der Woodsen!- Grito Sam asombrada- ¿No le has dicho que les di permiso para dejar de fingir? – Pregunto Sam asombrada

Serena haciéndose la tonta diría- Pensé, ¿Qué tiene de malo esperar hasta la boda?

-Lo que tiene de malo es que te estás enamorando y el pobre chico no tiene ni idea-Decía Sam mientras se empolvaba la cara.

-Aquí nadie se está enamorando-Respondió Serena poniéndose los aretes.

-Vi como lo mirabas esta mañana-Empezó a Decir Sam- El antes tenía esa mirada cuando tu pasabas delante de él, Como si tuviera hambre y tú fueras un menú de gustación -Decía burlándose- Díselo de una vez, no dejes que una respuesta negativa te paralice, al menos dilo en voz alta y acaba de una vez-Termino de decir mirando a Serena.

Alguien toco la puerta y se oyó una voz…

-¿Podemos pasar?- Pregunto Eleanor que ya había abierto la puerta acompañada de Dorota.

-¡Sí!-Respondió Sam.

-Oh –Decía Eleanor tapando su boca con asombro mientras veía a Sam con su vestido, Sam se quedo mirando al espejo de una forma extraña-Ya sé que te dije que nunca se es tan guapa como cuando estas joven, pero tú lo estas cada día más, Estas preciosa-Dijo riéndose, luego noto a Sam extraña y le pregunto- ¿Cariño que te pasa?

A lo que Sam levantando las manos y sin poder respirar responde- Yo-Empezó a decir para luego reírse y aun riéndose y también un poco desesperada dijo-¡Ay no sé, no sé porque me estoy poniendo así!

-Deben ser los nervios-Le dijo Dorota

Sam ya desesperada y respirando agitadamente dijo-Este vestido me corta la circulación. Voy a quitármelo un minuto, si, me lo quitare un minuto…¡Quitamelo!

-No cariño, Solo tienes que respirar, solo respira, bebe un poco de agua-Decía Eleanor mientras Dorota iba por el agua-Ya verás todo saldrá bien…

-Yo abriré la ventana-Dijo Serena.

-Todo va a salir bien-Le decía Eleanor a su hija mientras le tomaba las manos..

* * *

Abajo en el altar….12:36 pm

Eleanor llegaba donde Marcus y Cyrus…

-Ella es un manojo de nervios-Dijo en cuanto llego.

-Oh, vamos ¿Qué novia no es un manojo de nervios antes de su boda?-Dijo Marcus.

-Yo no lo estuve-Dijo Eleanor.

-Si lo estuvo-Empezó a decir-La orquesta tuvo que tocar 20 minutos hasta que ella saliera.

-Tengo que hacer un recado de última hora-Decía Eleanor-¿Puedes calmar a Sam hasta que vuelva?

-Claro-Respondió Marcus.

-Gracias-Le dijo Eleanor retirándose.

-¿Vienes conmigo?-Preguntó Marcus a Cyrus.

-No, tu eres el padre, tu debes ir-Respondió Cyrus para luego retirarse.

Al retirarse todos, viene pasando una monja, Giorgina la monja, que iba tapándose el rostro con una biblia, se dirigió a la puerta a abrirle la puerta a su esposo, Que la ayudaría a ejecutar su plan.

-¿Y Milo?-Pregunto Giorgina (Milo es el bebe)

-Con la niñera cómo pediste-Respondió su esposo.

-Bien, bueno vamos allá.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a llevar a cabo su plan para arruinar la boda real...

* * *

En casa de Freddie… 3:35 pm…Minutos antes de la boda.

Freddie hablaba por teléfono con Nate..

_Llamada:_

_F: Nathaniel_

_N: No te vi esta mañana._

_F: Me quede dormido._

_N: Bien, ah… ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?__**(Esto lo dijo el ojiazul intencionalmente, tenía el teléfono en alta voz y Dan también escuchaba la conversación**__)_

_F: ¿Por qué no te hacemos un favor y nos saltamos tus eclipses?Monky y yo tenemos planeado un día romántico lejos de algunas personas, la única persona que tiene que preocuparte de destruir la boda de Sam está muy cerca de ti...Hola, Humphrey._

_D: Freddie. __**(Después de eso Nate cayó el teléfono y lo puso en silencio para continuar con la conversación)**_

_N: Oye amigo, lo siento, es que creí que…eh…Ya sabes…_

_F: Se lo que pensaste y no tienes porque. Si estuviera destinado a arruinar la boda, habría habido algún tipo de señal.__**(En ese instante la ex suegra de Freddie se hace presente en la habitación)**__ Tengo que irme. __**(Y colgó la llamada)**_

-Señora Puckett…Que esta…-Dijo levantándose.

-Haciendo aquí? Me eh estado haciendo la misma pregunta durante todo el camino aquí.-Dijo la mujer que ya estaba perfectamente arreglada para la boda-¿Puedo beber algo?

-O, Claro ah… ¿Una soda?-Dijo Freddie con la intención de intención de buscar una bebida.

-Whisky-Dijo quitándole la copa a Freddie y bebiéndola de un trago mientras este la miraba asombrado- Es el día de la boda de mi hija. Todo debería ser perfecto. Demonios, todo lo es, pero eso no significa que esté bien. Cuando me case con Marcus, sabía que algo estaba mal pero no sabía…El que. Pero cuando me casé con Cyrus, estaba muy tranquila, fue como si todo estuviera encajando en su lugar. No quiero que mi hija tenga que esperar una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz. Debería ser feliz a la primera.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Llevo todo el día sintiendo que me olvidaba de algo, y finalmente me eh dado cuenta de lo que es Dijo Eleanor- Tú. –Dijo la mujer para después dirigirse a la puerta con intenciones de irse, pero antes volteo a ver a Freddie y le dijo- Así que… ¿Vas a venir a ponerle fin a esto?

* * *

Abajo en la iglesia… Lily y Rufus estaban llegando a la ceremonia…

-Míralo todo, las flores, la prensa, la gente, la grandeza de todo ello-Decía Rufus mirando la iglesia con Lily colgando de su brazo izquierdo-No debemos estar casados. Si esto es una boda. Si esto es una boda como se supone que debe de ser.

-Claro que estamos casados ¿Te acuerdas del parque? Querido Scott ¿Sonic Youth? –Decía Lily recordando el día de su boda.

-¿Georgina?-Dijo Rufus al ver la conocida cara de la pelinegra con el disfraz aun puesto detrás de una ventana.

-Oh, si, eso, estoy tratando de olvidar esa parte-Respondio Lily creyendo que Rufus recordaba el antiguo espectáculo de Georgina en su boda, si, ella siempre dañaba las fiestas, o la fiestas de ellos siempre terminaban asi.-Oh, vamos a encontrar nuestros sitios-Dijo Lily para después adentrarse con Rufus a sus puestos.

* * *

En una habitación de la iglesia…. Georgina y su esposo estaban esperando para ejecutar el plan…

-¿Por qué necesito esto?- Pregunto el hombre sosteniendo una cámara en sus manos.

-¿Dónde está la gracia de hacer algo escandaloso si no lo grabas?-Dijo Georgina quitando se el disfraz.

-¿Va a haber un escándalo?-Pregunto inocentemente el tipo.

-Si seduzco al príncipe Louis y Sam nos pilla, lo será- Respondió Georgina- Aunque sepa que hice todo esto para confundirla, en cuanto subamos este video a Gossip Girl, ella tendrá que posponer su boda solo para guardar las apariencias…Y el cura extraño se ocupara del resto.-Termino de decir con una mueca.-En eso tocan la puerta de la habitación-¡Ahí esta! ¡Vamos! Escóndete detrás del sofá y graba todo- Decía mientras se terminaba de quitar el disfraz quedando en una ropa interior provocativa-Adelante.

A la habitación no entro Louis, como se esperaba…Si no un guardaespaldas.

-Oh, Hola-Dijo Georgina avergonzada- ¿Le podría decir al príncipe Louis que…Su hermana Beatrice le está esperando en la habitación para verle? Y en 10 minutos dígale a la novia lo mismo…Que sean 5-Termino de decir con una sonrisa la chica.

* * *

Cerca del altar Dan y Louis estaban conversando cuando el inoportuno Louis (Para Serena) menciono algo daño el plan de la rubia…

-Cambie de planes, para que tu y Serena caminen juntos hacia el altar-Dijo Louis.

-Oh, Ah, Seguro, Gracias-Respondió Dan.

Louis rió- No tienes que seguir fingiendo, Sam y Serena me dijeron todo.

-¿Qué…?-Dijo Dan riendo- Espera… ¿Ellas te dijeron?

-Sí, Realmente estoy agradecido, de que cuidaran a Sam de la prensa mientras yo estaba ocupado, Tu y Serena han sido muy buenos con nosotros-Dijo Louis.

-Ah, Sí, Claro-Respondió Dan siguiéndole la corriente.

Un guarda espaldas se acerco a Louis y le susurro algo al príncipe, Giorgina le había dado a un guarda espaldas el recado de buscar a Louis y a Sam, fingiendo ser la hermana de Grimaldi.

-Discúlpame, Dan, Debo ir a mi habitación, Tal parece que mi hermana hizo una aparición sorpresa.

-Seguro-Respondió Humphrey.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió…

-Príncipe Louis, necesitaba verte….- Empezó a decir Giorgina pero para su sorpresa no era Louis el que estaba en la puerta, eran Lily y Rufus.

-Oh, Apuesto a que si-Dijo Lily sonriendo-Cuando Rufus dijo que le había parecido verte. Sabía que tenía que ser verdad- Terminó de decir la mujer.

-¿Arruinar una boda no fue suficiente?-Pregunto Rufus recordando lo que paso en su boda, Seguía teniendo secuelas.

-No la arruine. Me invitaron, Solo que…Mi invitación se perdió en el correo-Respondió

-Bien, es hora de que te largues, Ya hemos avisado a seguridad-Dijo Lily- Y me alegro de ser yo quien te eche de aquí. Ahora ponte la ropa, Esperamos Fuera-Termino de decir la rubia para después irse de la habitación con Rufus tras ella, dejando a Georgina "Encerrada".

Después de que salieron, el esposo de Giorgina salió de tras del sofá.

-Lo siento nena-Dijo el hombre.

-Esto no ah terminado, se me ocurrirá algo.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Cómo? Ellos están detrás de la puerta, No saldremos de aquí-Respondió.

-Esa puerta si-Dijo Giorgina-Pero no esa-Dijo esta vez señalando una puerta la cual Lily y Rufus habían olvidado por completo.

Tal puerta...Daba a la habitación donde Sam aguardaba para bajar al altar…

* * *

**Canción: My Love – Sia**

Sam estaba en la habitación ya con su vestido puesto... Esperando que su madre apareciera.

La señora Puckett irrumpe de repente en la habitación que estaba llena de personas yendo de un lugar a otro...

-¡Fuera! , ¡Fuera todos! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!-Dijo la mujer mientras todos salían del cuarto.

-Madre, ¿Dónde estabas? Todos preguntaban por ti-Dijo Sam con un poco de preocupación.

-No te vayas a enojar conmigo-Dijo la mujer.

-¿Enojarme contigo?-Pregunto Sam confundida, Después de decir eso, se muestra Freddie en la habitación con una mano en el bolsillo de su traje, mientras que la señora Puckett los dejaba a solas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunto Sam a Freddie.

-Créeme que lo menos que quería era estar aquí hoy, Pero como ves, Hasta tu madre cree que debemos hablar-Respondió Freddie.

-Freddie, lo que necesito es que tu…-Empezó Sam pero Freddie la corto.

-No te cases con él-Dijo firmemente Freddie cerrando los ojos.

-Freddie-Dijo Sam.

-No te cases con él-Repitió

-Todos allá afuera están esperando por mí-Dijo Sam mirando el suelo.

-Sí, Lo están, Pero también esperan que seas feliz, y no lo serás si sigues con esto-Empezó Freddie-Dime que estoy equivocado y me iré-Dijo y hizo silencio dándole tiempo a Sam de responder algo, pero no lo hizo-No puedes, Porque deberíamos ser nosotros los que nos casamos y lo sabes.

-No es así de simple-Dijo Sam con la voz temblorosa.

-Es así de simple, me dijiste que me querías, y sé que era verdad-Dijo Freddie mirándola a los ojos.

-¡Lo es! Claro que te amo Freddie, Siempre te eh amado, Te amo mas y mas cada día, ¡si es que es posible amar tanto a alguien!-Dijo desesperadamente mirando a Freddie.

-Entonces vámonos de aquí ahora, Podemos ir a donde sea siempre y cuando estemos juntos-Le Decía Freddie tratando de convencerla.

-Se que no puedes entenderme, y no espero que lo hagas, pero incluso si no estuviera con Louis, No podría estar contigo-Le dijo a Freddie mientras este solo la miraba en silencio-Quiero que sepas que, No estar contigo es lo más difícil que eh hecho nunca. Pero al menos tengo a alguien que me ama a mi lado, Debes encontrar a alguien que te quiera también.

Freddie Sonrió para después responder-Ya lo hice, Está de pie enfrente de mí.

-Sé que esto es una locura pero, realmente hago esto por ti-Termino de decir Sam, Después alguien toca la puerta y resulta ser Serena.

-Hey, te está esperando el fotógrafo-Dijo Serena.

-Está bien S, Freddie venía a darme su bendición, ¿cierto? –Pregunto Sam mirando a Freddie mientras este tenía la mirada baja.

**Canción: Cosmopolis - White Limos**

Sam y Serena dejaron la habitación dejando a Freddie solo...O no, porque detrás de la puerta apareció Giorgina aplaudiendo sarcásticamente**. **

-Fue una buena escena, Si alguna vez llorase, lo haría ahora-Dijo riendo mientras Freddie volteaba a verla seriamente-Enserio-Dijo aun riéndose-La mejor parte es que lo tengo todo filmado-Dijo mostrándole la pequeña cámara para luego lanzársela, el chico la atajó-No, No puedo ayudarte mas-Dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisita de autosuficiencia- Y no puedo evitar preguntarme…¿Qué sería lo que Louis pensaría si escuchara lo que Sam siente por ti?-Termino de decir la pelinegra.

A la habitación entro Lily, aun con Rufus acompañandola...

-Oh Dios, Te encontramos-Dijo Lily aun con Rufus mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados.

-No te preocupes, Ya me iba-Dijo para después mirar a Freddie-Ya deje mi regalo en esta boda-Dijo para luego irse con Lily y Rufus tras ella- Adios.

Freddie se quedo en la habitación viendo la cámara pensando si hacer o no lo que estaba pensando...

* * *

En otra de las habitaciones de la iglesia…. Sam y Serena conversaban….

-¿Qué está pasando? Ya es la hora…-Decía Sam tomando las flores.

-Sam, ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que correcto?-Pregunto Serena de forma insegura- Dime, porque estoy preparada para salir corriendo contigo si eso es lo que quieres.

-Estoy tranquila con mi decisión, y todo el mundo debería estarlo- Respondió Sam mirando las flores como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Ok, Si eso es lo que sientes-Dijo Serena.

-Lo es.

-Se que crees que no puedes estar con Freddie, debido al pacto que hiciste con Dios, pero quizás el pacto es solo una excusa que estas usando para protegerte del desorden y la incertidumbre de pasar la vida con la persona que realmente quieres.

-Aprenderé a querer a Louis, estoy segura de eso, y el jamás me hará daño-Respondió Sam

-No tendrá que hacerlo. Ya te haces suficiente daño casándote con él-Empezó a decir Serena mirando a Sam de forma comprensiva-Sam, No importa lo que haya pasado entre Tú y Freddie, los dos siempre han estado conectados, todo lo que han pasado los lleva a estar juntos. Lo mismo ocurre con Dan y conmigo. Sé que te asusta y sé que es un riesgo, pero no inicies una vida ficticia solo porque tengas miedo de enfrentarte a la verdadera-Termino de decir la rubia.

En ese momento entra Eleanor a la habitación disculpándose por lo de Freddie…

-Oh, Ahí estas, Yo…Lo siento mucho, no sé en que estaba pensando-Decía la mujer.

-No, No pasa nada-Dijo Sam- Entiendo porque trajiste a Freddie. Pero a pesar de las protestas de todo el mundo, voy a seguir adelante-Decía Sam decidida- Serena…Dile a todos que estoy lista para comenzar.

* * *

Freddie estaba por irse pero Serena lo detiene en la puerta de la iglesia…

-¡Freddie espera!-Grito y el chico se detuvo.

-Tranquila, ya me voy-Dijo el castaño.

-No es lo que vengo a decirte-Empezó a decir Serena- Tienes que saber algo, algo que, Si Sam sabe que te conté no volverá a hablarme…

…..

**Canción: Grouplove - Slow**

En la iglesia todos ya estaban en sus lugares esperando el arribo de la novia…Cuando Marcus se acerca a Cyrus para decirle…

-No es mi intención alarmar a nadie, pero hay una emergencia, Sam necesita verte-Dijo el hombre.

-Claro, vamos-Respondió

Llegaron donde Sam….

-Sam, Hija mía ¿Cuál es esa emergencia?-Pregunto mirando a la Rubia.

-Necesito a otro que me entregue al altar-Dijo la chica.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?-Le pregunto Cyrus a Marcus.

-No, No, yo estoy bien-Respondió este.

-¿Pues qué es lo que pasa? Ya tienes quien te lleve, tu padre-Le dijo Cyrus a Sam.

A lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa-Cyrus, con un padre no es suficiente, quiero que me acompañen los dos.

* * *

Llego la hora…

La prensa estaba en su lugar, los invitados en sus puestos, padrinos caminaban hacia el altar para posicionarse en sus lugares… Dan y Serena iban en camino cuando este le dice…

-Te importa decirme porque todos piensan que no estamos saliendo... ¿Menos yo?

-Digamos que lo piensan porque eh hecho algo muy malo- Respondió la chica sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Pregunto Dan pero Serena no le dio respuesta ya que llegaron a altar y se separaron para posicionarse…

Todos se levantaron para recibir a Sam que venía del brazo con sus padres… Eleanor lloraba, Dorota sonreía y lloraba tal y como en la mañana, Nate miraba sonriendo, asi como todos los demás invitados, Louis la miraba a Sam con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…Sam llego a altar…Louis y la rubia se tomaron de las manos mientras escuchaban al padre…

-Queridos hermanos, Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy ante los ojos de Dios, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer, enfrente de esta congregación. Para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer, en sagrado matrimonio, que es elogiado, en la sagrada escritura, que sea honorable entre todos los hombres, Si alguien conoce alguna razón por las que estas dos personas no deberían unirse en matrimonio…Que hable ahora, o calle para siempre-Termino de decir el padre.

En ese momento Freddie se muestra en la puerta de la iglesia, pero el castaño solo se queda parado mirando a Sam, la rubia y el Príncipe voltean a mirarlo, la chica niega con la cabeza disimuladamente comunicándole que no se opusiera, lo único que pudo hacer Freddie fue mirar al piso con tristeza.

Entre el en gran silencio que se hizo en la iglesia, Empezaron a vibrar todos los celulares del lugar, la gente empezó a revisar sus teléfonos y de alguna forma todos los teléfonos estaban en la página de Gossip Girl, Estos empezaron a emitir en conjunto una voz desconocida que decía...

"_Si nadie va a decirlo, supongo que tendré que decirlo yo, la persona que debería oponerse, no es Freddie Benson, si no la propia novia, ¿No me creen?, Vean esto."_

_Video:_

"_Claro que te amo Freddie, Siempre te eh amado, Te amo mas y mas cada día, ¡si es que es posible amar tanto a alguien!"_

Después de tal cosa, Louis se quedo serio mirando a Sam y esta le soltó las manos para después, ante la mirada de todos huir de la boda.

"_Les dije que valdría la pena mi primer post, ¿ahora cual será el siguiente?"_

**(Aquí va el ángulo de Sam corriendo hacia la cámara en vestido de boda y cuando termina la canción se corta la escena pero, No Money._.) **

* * *

**Canción: 4. Heavy in yours arms - Florence + The Machine**

Sam entra a su cuarto abriendo las puertas violentamente con Freddie tras ella…

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso-Reclamaba Sam.

-Que bien, Porque yo no fui-Respondió Freddie.

-¿Enserio esperas que te crea?-Dijo Sam.

-Ya no importa-Empezó a decir Freddie- Gossip Girl acaba de enseñar la verdad a todo el mundo, Todo acabo-Decía el castaño mientras se acercaba a Sam-Lo único que no ah contado es la loca idea que tienes de que si estamos juntos, algo terrible va a pasarme-Dijo el chico mientras Sam lo miro asombrada-Si, es verdad, Serena me contó lo del pacto, porque ella, al igual que yo, se preocupa por ti y tu futuro…

-¡No es mi futuro el que me preocupa!-Grito Sam.

-Sam, Honestamente no puedo creer...-Decía Freddie hasta que Sam lo cortó.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿No puedes creer que estabas muerto?!, ¡Porque lo estabas!, ¡Y no ibas a volver!. Lo único que supe hacer en aquel momento, fue buscar una forma de intentarlo y salvar tu vida, costase lo que costase, aunque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, tu no dejarías de intentar arruinar la mía-Decía Sam mientras Freddie la miraba en silencio- Así que…La verdad ha salido a la luz, pero eso no significa que vaya a ningún parte contigo…

Después de que Sam dijo eso…Louis entro a la habitación y se quedo solo mirándola en silencio, Sam se acerco a él y le dijo….

-Louis, Lo que ah pasado allá afuera, fue horrible-Empezó a decir mientras el príncipe la miraba serio-Pero debes saber, te elegí a ti-Cuando dijo esto Freddie hizo una mueca de dolor-Y…Si me das otra oportunidad, prometo que jamás te decepcionare otra vez…

A la habitación entro un guarda espaldas...

-Disculpe, Su alteza, su madre pide respuestas-Dijo el hombre, a lo que el príncipe solo asintió y volteo la mirada a Sam de nuevo…

* * *

Giorgina se disponía irse de la boda….Cuando Dan, Serena y Nate la acorralan en la salida.

-Giorgina-Dijo Serena deteniéndola.

-¡Oh! Me atraparon, estoy tan asustada-Dijo la pelinegra sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?-Pregunto Nathaniel.

-No eh hecho nada.

-¿Esperas que creamos que eres una testigo inocente?-Pregunto Serena.

-Jamás eh dicho que sea inocente, simplemente me gusta mirar-Empezó a decir Giorgina-Y a pesar de que me gustan nuestras peleas anuales tanto como a nadie, si lo que están es buscando a alguien a quien culpar, soy la chica equivocada-Termino de decir haciendo un puchero.

-Venga, ya, Giorgina-Decía Serena ya cansada.

-Claro, Yo grabe el video que Gossip Girl ah emitido, pero no se lo eh enviado-Empezó la pelinegra- Le dejé la cámara a Freddie, esperando a que se lo enseñara al príncipe, y lucharan al amanecer por conseguir lo que quedaba de la virtud de Sam, o tal vez una pelea Real-Decía mientras ponía una mueca pensativa-Cualquiera que sea.

-Freddie estaba en la parte trasera de la iglesia. Si hubiera querido decir algo ah tenido la oportunidad-Dijo Dan defendiendo al castaño- No es que se esconda tras Gossip Girl.

-No, No lo es ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Giorgina con una sonrisa- Igual se deberían preguntar a ustedes mismos quién era el que tenia mas de ganar al enviar ese vídeo, por experiencia, se que ah sido el que menos se lo espera, Lo que descarta a Freddie- Dijo la pelinegra mirándolos a los tres- Tal vez has sido tú-Dijo mirando a Nate- Queriendo que tu mejor amigo recupere a su chica, o tal vez tú-Dijo esta vez mirando a Serena- Queriendo asegurarte de que tu mejor amigo no cometa un grave error, O mejor aún, ¿Y tú?-Dijo mirando a Dan con una sonrisa- Enviar ese vídeo les podría arruinar la boda a los dos. A ojos de Freddie y Sam, que es exactamente lo que quieres, Ya que cualquiera con pulso puede ver que estas locamente enamorado de ella-Dijo y -luego hizo una pausa para mirar de nuevo a Serena- Oh, Excepto tú. En todo caso, Quien quiera que fuese, la boda ya paso- Decía con una sonrisita de suficiencia- Los veo en la próxima fiesta, Ta ta!-Termino de decir despidiéndose y dejando a Nate, Dan y Serena sin palabras que decir.

Una de las organizadoras se acerca a ellos y le hace saber a Dan y Serena que los necesita, al fin y al cabo, la boda aun estaba en pie.

* * *

De nuevo en el altar, todos hablaban de lo ocurrido, hasta que Sam los sorprende apareciendo de nuevo….

-Disculpen el malentendido, no volverá a pasar, sigamos con la ceremonia-Dijo en voz alta la chica…

Y así fue como Sam cometió uno de los tantos errores que se le venían…

* * *

**Canción: Leighton Meester - Your Love's A Drug **

Después de la boda, al alguna parte de la fiesta… Nate y Dan estaban conversando…

-¿Dónde has estado toda la noche, eh?-Pregunto Nate a Dan que apenas y llegaba de sus labores de padrino.

-Los padrinos tienen mucho que hacer ¿Quién lo habría dicho? –Dijo Dan para después tomar un trago-¿Has hablado con Freddie?

-No, ni siquiera lo eh llamado-Respondió Archivald.

-No me puedo creer que haya hecho eso. Después de todo lo que ocurrió hace unos meses. Hubieras pensado que ah cambiado. Pero supongo que no lo ah hecho-Decía Daniel.

-Sí.

-Hey… ¿De qué hablan?-Pregunto Serena acercándose a ellos.

-Oh, ya sabes, de cómo el amor hace que la gente cometa cosas locas-Respondió Nathaniel-A pesar de ser inapropiado lo que Freddie ah hecho, ha sido un gran gesto. Igual si hubiera hecho uno de esos por la gente que me ah importado, no estaría solo en esta boda-Dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa, después de eso vio a una mesera que le resultó conocida y decidió acercarse a ella- Discúlpenme un segundo-Dijo y se retiro.

-Sobre lo de hace un rato…-Empezó Serena pero Dan la corto

-Si es por lo de Giorgina, no la escuches, está loca-Dijo el chico.

-Si, lo se, pero…Te debo una explicación -Empezó la chica mientras Dan la miraba.

-Perfecto, adelante-Dijo el chico.

-Siento haber mentido…Y seguir con esto de…Lo que fuera esto…Mas tiempo de lo normal-Decía Serena.

-¿Lo sientes?-Pregunto Dan-¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué hay del porque lo hiciste? ¿Fue por publicidad para tu columna en la empresa de Nate? ¿O solo porque querías una cita para la boda de tu mejor amiga? No puedo entenderlo…

-Eso es porque no eh sido sincera contigo-Empezó a Decir Serena- Y Nate tenía razón con eso de los grandes gestos, todos debemos hacerlos, así que aquí viene el mío- Dijo la rubia para luego dar un largo suspiro y decir- Te amo Dan Humphrey, nunca eh dejado de amarte y dudo que deje de hacerlo algún día.

-Serena…-El chico iba a decir algo pero esta vez Serena lo corta a él.

-No, No tienes que decir nada ahora, debo ir a continuar con mis labores de madrina antes de Sam y Louis se vayan, pero espero realmente que hablemos luego-Dijo eso y se retiro, dejando a Dan confundido.

* * *

En el área de las mesas de la fiesta… Nate se acercaba a la mesera que resulto ser la chica de la camioneta de la mañana…

-Lola-Dijo Nate- Eres actriz de segundo año en Julliard, Eres de Miami, Haces estas cosas para pagarte la escuela porque tu madre no te mantiene y todo el mundo habla sobre lo genial que fue la fiesta de navidad, así que gracias-Termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-De nada-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa- Y…Estoy impresionada.

-Bueno, Quizás, Después de todo, No soy el tipo de persona que creíste que era-Dijo Nate mirándola con una sonrisa.

-No, Creo que lo sigues siendo-Dijo la chica burlándose- Pero…Por primera vez realmente estoy un poco interesada-Dijo esto y tomo una de las manos de Nate- en saber-Y así sin más, se fue dejando a Nate sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Canción: We Belong (Blair's Wedding Rendition) - Vitamin String Quartet

En una parte de la boda…

-Damas y caballeros, por favor dirijan su atención hacia el príncipe Louis Frederic Grimaldi y la Princesa Samantha Cornelia Puckett Grimaldi, van a compartir su ultimo baile antes de partir a su luna de miel-Decía una mujer la cual sostenía un gran instrumento de cuerda en sus manos. Todos aplaudieron después de las palabras de la mujer.

Louis y Sam empezaron a hacer los pasos que habían ensayado… Mientras tenían una conversación ajena a todos…

-Dios mío-Dijo Sam mirando a Louis sonriendo- Princesa Sam, es la primera vez que lo escucho.

-¿Y?- Respondió fríamente Louis.

-Gracias por darme otra oportunidad-Dijo Sam mirándolo para luego abrazarlo- Louis, El champan no se me ah subido a la cabeza, soy demasiado alta para alcanzarme, lo hemos conseguido, Por fin- Termino de decir mirando a Grimaldi a los ojos, quien se encontraba en un silencio profundo.

-Bueno, Lo hemos hecho-Respondió de nuevo de forma fría, esta vez Sam si noto su tono extraño.

-¿Qué pasa Mon cher?-Pregunto la rubia- ¿Me equivoque en algún paso?

-Le prometí a mi madre que esperaría, hasta que estuviéramos en el avión, pero no puedo esperar más-Empezó a decir Louis evitando la mirada de Sam.

-¿Esperar a que?-Pregunto Sam, ya a la defensiva.

-Hoy, con la mirada de todo el mundo sobre nosotros, No eh tenido más remedio que estar a tu lado después de tu disculpa en público. Pero eso fue todo -Empezó a decir Louis de forma fría- A partir de ahora no hay nada entre nosotros excepto un contrato-Decía con una sonrisa en la cara mirando a los fotógrafos- Nuestro matrimonio es pura fachada. Y vas a tener que hacer la mejor actuación de tu vida- Decía Louis mientras Sam tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero las disimulaba.

-Dios mío-Decía Sam escondiéndose en el hombro de Louis.

-Sonreirás a las cámaras, y estarás a mi lado, y saludaras como…Como si no tuvieras un problema en el mundo-Decía Louis bailando y sonriendo- Pero cuando estemos solos…Seremos como dos extraños el uno para el otro…Y esto será así hasta que yo diga que hemos terminado-Termino de decir abrazándola por la cintura y mirándola sonriendo.

-¿Pero qué pasa con todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Esos votos tan bonitos que has pronunciado frente a Dios y a todo el mundo? No pueden haber dejado de ser verdad-Pregunto Sam.

-Yo no los escribí-Respondió Louis aun con una sonrisa- Dan lo hizo. Y ahora no significan nada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué, Porque quieres estar con alguien a quien no quieres?-Dijo Sam.

**Canción:Wolf Gang - Suego Faults**

-Mi madre me dijo que el amor no tenía nada que ver con el matrimonio, ahora sé que tenía razón-Dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Sam- Sonríe, Sonríe para los fotógrafos.

Y así, Sam puso una falsa sonrisa frente a las miles cámaras de la prensa que los iluminaban con sus flashes.

"_Las bodas marcan una de las transiciones más grandes que puedes tener en la vida"_

_**(Aquí se ve a Freddie con un vaso de whisky en la mano mientras movía las bolas del billar con una mueca triste)**_

"_Son un nuevo comienzo, el siguiente paso en la evolución de una persona"_

_**(Sam caminando para salir de la pista de baile sonriéndoles falsamente a los fotógrafos)**_

"_Pero evolucionar es una cosa difícil, No puedes cambiar sin cambiar el mundo que hay a tu alrededor"_

Sam tomo su teléfono de la mesa donde se supone estaban sentados anteriormente y marco…

_S: Soy yo, eh cometido un grave error, y no sé qué hacer. Ayúdame, por favor._

"_Y puede que no todo el mundo vea tu transformación de la misma forma que tú"_

_**(Freddie al teléfono)**_

_F: Arthur, trae el coche, necesitamos llegar rápido al _

_**(Sam aun con vestido de novia corría por fuera del esperando su rescate)**_

"_Pero si puedes superarlo y rehacer de verdad, entonces tal vez yo también"_

-¿Oye has visto a Dan? La organizadora quiere fotos de nosotros juntos bailando-Pregunto Serena a Lily.

-Sí, lo vi hace unos minutos. Oye, mira a ver en las otras habitaciones-Le respondió la rubia a su hija para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse.

-Ok-Respondió Serena.

"_Así que al comienzo de hoy, el pasado es sólo un prologo, todo comienza aquí"_

Serena buscaba a Dan cuando se topa con Freddie, inmediatamente se alarma y corre hacia él

-Freddie ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunta Serena de forma alarmada-Si alguien te ve…

-Necesito disculparme con Sam-La corto Freddie- ¿Dónde está?

Fuera del edificio…

Sam subía a un vehículo clásico que se había detenido delante de ella, al parecer ese era su rescate.

Ya dentro del coche, el conductor misterioso volteo y dijo-Este era el único coche con llaves.

-Está bien Dan, Solo vámonos-Respondió Sam.

Y así sin más Humphrey arranco el coche.

* * *

_"Y si te preguntabas quien se llevo el ramo...Nunca lo diré, Sabes que me quieres, XoXo, Gossip Girl"-Termino de decir Giorgina con una sonrisa y con la mirada en el computador..._

* * *

**_Bien! Que les parecio? ._. La sigo? Diganme con un review! No la sigo? ._. DIGANME CON UN REVIEW! Les gusta la Nutella? Diganme con un... Ya, xDD Pero, no enserio, diganme! La sigo o no? Es importante para mi saber que opinan ustedes, se que algunas cosas son confusas pero todo se ira poniendo mas claro a medida que pasa el fic. ;) You know you love me, XoXo, Gossip Girl. B&C _**


End file.
